As a vehicle traverses a given route, fuel economy can be significantly influenced by the way an operator selects vehicle speed. An aggressive operator that creates rapid transitions in speed while maintaining the maximum allowable speed limit through the route (legal, fleet owner imposed, etc.), will likely not achieve the maximum fuel economy potential of the route. Generally, vehicle operators rely upon speedometers and tachometers to inform themselves of their vehicle's current operating condition, with fuel purchase patterns providing some measure of economy. Speed regulating systems are occasionally employed that compare actual vehicle speed to pre-set values and such systems can be somewhat effective in monitoring and controlling vehicle performance over a given course. These speed regulating systems generally allow a vehicle operator to select a set-speed, and the system monitors actual vehicle speed in relation to the set-speed, controlling engine performance in order to maintain actual vehicle speed at the set-speed. Speed regulation is effectuated by regulating fuel flow to the vehicle's engine by detecting deviation from the set-speed and adjusting the fuel flow to reduce or eliminate the deviation. If the speed regulating system detects an under-speed condition, such as might occur while the vehicle traverses up a hill, the system commands an increase in fuel flow to increase vehicle speed. Alternatively, if the system detects an over-speed condition, such as might occur while the vehicle traverses down a hill, the system commands a decrease in fuel flow to decrease vehicle speed.